


A bard's joy

by AvandraTheMarySueSlayer



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Also kind of hurt/comfort I guess?, Former Glint/Haer'Dalis, Glimpses of Haer'Dalis/Aerie, Haer'Dalis is a diva and I want it to show, He has a taste for sweethearts, I mean Glint and Aerie? COME ON THEY'RE PRECIOUS, Multi, Stupid nonsense tags, The life of an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer/pseuds/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer
Summary: Haer'Dalis has seen it all during his planar travels, or so he thought before arriving to the Prime. He discovers the wonders hidden in this place as he devotes himself to art, merges with the people and finds -and loses- love.
Relationships: Former Haer'Dalis/Glint Gardnersonson, Hinted Haer'Dalis/Aerie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Baldur's Gate Gift Exchange 2020





	A bard's joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grushenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grushenka/gifts).



> Dear Grushenka, before I say anything else I hope you and your loved ones are happy and safe. I am so glad I got to write for you again, when I saw the suggestion about Haer'Dalis I knew I had to pick him again, I can't help myself! This piece is completely different from Magnificent Master, but I hope you like it nevertheless and that you enjoy our dear disaster tiefling!
> 
> Dear all, the same to you; I hope you are all safe and happy, and that this story can at least make you smile a bit.

* * *

Travelling through the planes gave one much perspective on pretty much everything, to the point that it became difficult to be surprised anymore, whatever one may experience. The twists in places, the ineffable nature of every object one could encounter, the secret portals that led to yet another journey into the unknown… and the people and creatures to be found were able to challenge the soundest, wisest mind just by act of existing. There could be nowhere more mundane than the Prime.

And yet, Haer'Dalis was fascinated by it.

Its stagnant appearance could not be more deceptive. People didn't move through planes, but their permanent stay in the one they inhabited left marks that shaped it into something different from before with every life that came and went. And even when forming societies with complex structures like the ones in Amn, everything was utter chaos. Rules were bent and broken, revolts swiped the old systems, stirring changes that flickered in and out of existence as new semblances of order crawled their way to the top –only to be destroyed again by the very nature of primes. It was beyond Haer'Dalis' comprehension, and it was perfect. Entropy at its finest, like a giant hourglass or a toppled balance, each prime a grain of sand or a weight. So it was only natural that he would merge with the people. The Five Flagons opened its welcome arms to his troupe, and the group soon established itself as a staple of the Bridge District's finest entertainment for all.

And oh, did he love the spotlight. The crowd's cheers, the blushes on young admirers' faces, the free rounds of spirits, the endless compliments… And the plays themselves, of course. Being able to freely express himself through art, to bare his soul to others whether in acting, singing, playing instruments or dancing; it was bliss. However much everything would eventually be washed away by entropy, each day presented a new opportunity for him to craft his ephemeral beauty and share it with whoever was willing to appreciate it.

Lately, however, the tiefling had been feeling… blue. Yes, blue was the perfect definition. His relationship with Raelis Shae was an open one, so both welcomed the love and passion of others into their lives –and sometimes they shared. This was not one of those times, for Haer'Dalis' beautiful blue man had no interest in women whatsoever.

He hailed from Baldur's Gate. A gnome who worshipped Baervan Cloakshadow, deity of tricksters, just like he was. Blue hair, blue beard, blue eyes… and a blue feeling that he left behind when he was called back to his household. Haer'Dalis knew it was not meant to last; he was wise enough to know that  _ nothing _ was, yet the seedlings of affection hurt him just the same. And so, after playing the popular Rodrigo for the play his troupe was currently representing, he felt a terrible urge to dust off his harp and sing out his heartbreak. He brought the instrument to the stage –even in grief, he would share his art– and sang.

_ My love, my love, tell me one thing _

_ Where have you taken your blue eyes? _

_ Be it day, be it night, _

_ Be it rain, be it sunshine, _

_ I can now only think of you. _

He poured all of his heart into the song, and the patrons rose and roared, some in the verge of tears. He bowed and was ready to leave, but something, or rather,  _ someone  _ caught his eye.

She was a little taller than him, with an unusual frail frame. Elves did tend to have lithe complexions, but she looked… fragile. Like a white dove. Her eyes, a much paler shade of blue than his last lover's, were bigger than usual for someone of her race, and when she rose into standing ovation, her movements were so fluid yet delicate… it was indeed like watching a bird. Haer'Dalis had learned a great deal about the races of the Prime, yet he could not name the type of elf that was now clapping at his song with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Of course, curiosity overrode everything else. He  _ needed  _ to meet this young woman, learn who and what she was. In Glint's blue eyes, there was mischief and joy. But in those eyes, there was untold pain… and an eye for beauty and art. Artists like him, who put their everything in each of their pieces, could easily tell when they were meeting a peer. He gave her a warm smile and bowed to her. When he walked up to her, everyone made way. People gasped and cried out compliments and even embarrassing declarations of love, but she stayed silent, her eyes widening as she realized he was approaching. The bard found the pinkish tint on her cheeks rather sweet and endearing.

"I am glad to see my latest composition has sparked such intense emotions," he said when he finally reached her. "Do not waste your tears on this wounded sparrow, mourning dove. My hummingbird has flown away, yes, but such are the ways of love. We hurt, but we live on."

The young woman dried her tears with a diminutive hand that had seen its share of work, by the callouses Haer'Dalis spotted.

"I-I'm sorry, how puerile of me…" Her voice was sweet, melodic, suited for a stage. Yes, that woman was either an artist, or was hearing the call of it. "Your hummingbird… the one with the blue eyes?"

She quickly gasped and covered her mouth.

"F-f-forgive me! I… I didn't mean to pry… that was so rude of me, I'm so sorry!" She blurted out, her cheeks growing ever pinker.

A chuckle escaped Haer'Dalis' lips against his will. Such a curious woman, she was. Intense, but repressed. By what, he wondered?

"There is nothing to forgive, my dear," he reassured her, "it was I who brought him up. Yet right now I am intrigued. You carry yourself with poise that can only be trained, you clearly appreciate the finest arts… I cannot help but wonder… is there an artistic soul inside this mourning dove I see?"

His question seemed to have taken her by surprise. So she hadn't yet realized her gifts? That would not do! They belonged in the spotlight!

"Well… I… my uncle has quite a collection, so I have read most of the classics," she explained, a fond smile lifting up a bit the dark clouds behind her eyes. "Perhaps you have heard… there is a circus set at Waukeen's Promenade. I work there. When I heard of your troupe, I couldn't help but… well…"

"Ah, an artistic soul," the bard sighed with joy. "I did notice the elegance of your movements, it feels as though you yearn to touch the sky… an aerial performer, perhaps?"

A shadow crossed the woman's visage. She flinched. One of her hands reached out to her back.

"...Yes. I used to be better at it, though," she replied, somber.

And there it was. The immense pain the tiefling had only glimpsed before, like a full-fledged storm behind her eyes. He had inadvertently struck a very, very sensitive nerve. Tentative, his hand reached out, landing on her shoulder. She felt even more frail to the touch, as if her bones were… weightless? Hollow?

"I am certain you have not lost all your talent. And perhaps there is more to you than you realize," he told her in a soft tone. "I can tell when someone has artistic potential. When are you acting next? Would it be too much of an indiscretion for this bard to watch you?"

The storm receded, even if just slightly, to reveal curiosity; excitement, even.

"You may come tomorrow afternoon," she replied. "I perform after my uncle. He is the main illusionist and just took in an apprentice. You should see him, too. He is so talented!"

There was a spark of pure joy and love when she spoke of her uncle. A kind that Haer'Dalis was unused to. Familiar bonds were a bit foreign to an outcast like him, and so it was for everyone else in his troupe. They didn't belong anywhere, so they belonged together. Yet this woman had a family who loved her and cared for her…

Maybe this would be an eye-opening experience, an opportunity to learn even more. Haer'Dalis gave her his most sincere smile.

"I would not miss it for the world. But do tell me, my mourning dove; what is your name? Who should I be looking forward to see?"

Blushing, she averted her eyes, but her smile did not fool him. He was glad he had been able to lift up the thunderclouds behind her eyes, even if only for a moment. Perhaps she would return the favor, and her performance would be a much needed balm for his broken heart.

"My name is… Aerie."

**Author's Note:**

> It has been my honor to participate at the Baldur's Gate Fic Exchange once again this year. I wish I could have taken a more active role in it, but still, I'm glad I was able to put this little story together. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it (especially Grushenka, of course!), and don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it in the comments!
> 
> Stay safe, everyone. Lots of love from this disaster lady.


End file.
